In recent years, research on a technology for the fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system is underway. One such known technology is based on OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple), where a frequency band and/or a radio parameter depending on a usage is scalable (variable). For example, in the existing LTE (Long Term Evolution), a subcarrier spacing (SS) is basically fixed at 15 kHz, and in a high frequency band, the subcarrier spacing is considered to be widened.